


Costume

by CycloneRachel



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: based on the prompt: "I'd like to see Kate or Kara meet a tiny Batwoman or Supergirl on Halloween!"
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Costume

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistyautumn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyautumn/gifts).



> okay. I know this is weeks after Halloween. But with 2020 being what it is, is that really such a weird thing?  
> also I had no wifi on Halloween because I was moving into my new house.

On Halloween, Kate expects to meet Parker when she arrives at the Wayne real estate building.

(It’s routine by now- they work together, when Parker has time. Sometimes she does, and sometimes she doesn’t, but it’s no big deal. And by now, it’s become more than community service… though neither of them are sure when that change happened.

Up until that point, Parker had resisted a costume, though.)

Instead, she meets her own mirror image.

“You know, I’m not sure it’s such a good idea to go out dressed as Batwoman this year.” Kate says, trying to hide a smile but doing a terrible job at it. The costume isn’t all that much like hers, on closer inspection- the material is different, the cape is attached to her uniform differently, the utility belt is a little bit loose, the cowl and wig are slightly off, and the symbol isn’t exactly where hers is. But she’s recognizable as Kate’s alter ego, and that’s probably what matters the most right now.

“Why not? It’s not like I’m the real deal or anything.” Parker answers. “And besides, kids dress up as Batman every year. Central City kids? I’m sure they go as the Flash or one of his friends, and National City kids are the luckiest, because they have the most options. Good press or no, Batwoman is still Gotham’s hero right now, and she deserves to be recognized that way.”

 _Was that rehearsed?_ Kate wonders, but she decides she doesn’t want to know. Parker is a lot of things, and passionate is definitely one of them- it’s also a thing about her that Kate sees herself in the most.

And she knows, if Vesper Fairchild were talking about this, she’d mention something about showing pride, or some other clichéd nonsense, but Kate _is_ proud of her, and how far she’s come since they first met.

Just like… well, like herself.

“Thanks.” She answers instead. “Just be careful around anyone in a Crows uniform.”

“Trust me, I am very aware of that.” Parker says. “But I got here, and I’m here to help out.”

Kate also wants to know if she has a separate outfit that she can change into, if only for her safety, but that can wait- as can discussions on something more official to wear when she’s working here, with Batwoman specifically.

“I appreciate it.” She says. “Come on- we have a lot of work to do.”

“We _always_ do.” Parker answers, rolling her eyes, but follows anyway.


End file.
